She's Just a Team Mate
by Kailakoala100
Summary: Robin doesnt like anyone, he doesnt like a blond girl, whose an archer. Nope not at all!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my second story! Thanks for reading! :)**

It had been a normal day at the cave.  
>After the team had come back from a long mission they decided to all stay the night.<p>

Everyone had been exhausted.

M'gann had suggested a movie night.  
>"Come on it will be fun!" She squeeled.<p>

The team looked at her in disbelief. They had just been fighting the injustice league not even five minutes ago and she was still squeeling like a dog?

But sadly due to their tiredness and being unable to ressist the martians puppy dog eyes, the team was having a movie night.

M'gann had really wanted to watch "The Notebook" which the boys and Artemis refused.  
>"May I suggest a biography?" Said Kaldur.<br>"Duuuuuuude! Lets watch an action!" Wally wined.  
>Artemis rolled her eyes<br>_What a kid... _She thought

Then the team heard an all too familiar cackle that seemed to be oozing from the walls.

Then came out the boy wonder, a giant grin plastered on his face.  
>"Why watch some boring old movie when we could watch a horror" He said, clearly amused<br>He held out a DVD which Artemis grabbed.

She scanned the back and started to snicker.  
>"PG, your still too young bird boy" She said<p>

Robin frowed while the rest of the team laughed.

Artemis grinned in victory.  
>But to tell you the truth, she hated horror films. Her one fear.<p>

But sadly luck was not in her favor, Robin had kept begging and even Kaldur was getting annoyed.  
>"Fine!" The team yelled in unsion.<p>

Robin placed the DVD in the player and jumped on the couch in between Wally and Artemis.

During about half way through the movie a giant ghost popped up at the screen and Artemis jumped, grabbing the closest thing near her.  
>Robin.<p>

Robin grinned, trying to hide his slowly creeping blush.

He has had a crush on the blond arche for more than a while now.  
>He had fallen when he first met her. Though he'd never admit it.<p>

(Flash Back)

Batman came into the room with Green Arrow.

The team gathered, waiting for the dark knight to speak.  
>"Team" He began, his voice low and monotoned.<br>"This is your new member. Artemis" He said  
>"She'd going to be my protogee" Said Green Arrow.<p>

Robin looked at Artemis, his heart skipped a beat.  
>Never in his life had he seen someone as beautiful as her, and thats saying something considering the boy wonder had seen catwoman and poison ivy before.<p>

Her long locks of never ending gold, her almond shaped eyes that could get you lost is a fog of grey.  
>All the curves in the right places.<p>

_Damn, stop it! She's a team mate. She's older than you! She's probably just another M'gann, happy, girly, and nice._

Before he could get deeper into his thought he was interupted by his idiot friend.  
>Wally.<br>That idiot was in swim shorts carrying beach equipment, saying his usual stupid stuff.

Robin mentally face palmed.  
><em>Great, Artemis probably thinks we're a bunch of idiots...<em>Not that he cared

"Wall-man huh? Ah love the uniform, what exactly are you powers?" She said, taunting dripping from her voice.

Okay so maybe she wasn't a M'gann... but he definately wasn't falling for her.

(End)

Robin decided the relish this moment, but he was still going to have a little fun with her.  
>"Geez Artemis, didn't think you'd get so scared" He said cackling<br>"Shut up" She said and she looks up at him, glaring  
>but quickly burried her face again, knowing a horrific part would be coming soon.<p>

Robin said nothing but laughed at her.  
>Artemis; The human girl who beats up punks, whose father is sportsmaster, who had been trained as an assasin was scared of a movie?<p>

During the movie it seemed that the team was slowly disapearing.

Kaldur left around the brain eating part mutting things like  
>"Not good for the mind" or "Thoes poor people"<p>

M'gann had started shake with horror and began crying from how scared she was.  
>So Superboy suggested they "Fix the bikes" and they both left.<p>

Wally already saw the movie so he left and went to his room to play some video games.

that left a scared Artemis and grinning Robin alone.

When the movie finished, Artemis had her head on his shoulders.  
>Robin grinned.<br>"Hey its over" He whispered  
>No answer.<br>Robin looked to the blond and saw she was sleeping.  
>The snarky, defensive archer looked like a helpless child when she slept.<p>

Her hair messy and almost falling from her ponytail. He long lashing shining.  
>She was like sleeping beauty.<p>

Robin decided not to wake her knowing full well that he'll just get a kick in the gut and the fact that he was enjoying their current position.  
>Not because she liked her or anything...Black mail...yeah thats it black mail.<br>He moved Artemis closer and drifted to sleep.

When Artemis woke up she was shocked to find out her pillow had legs and a mask.  
>Robin.<p>

"Morning sleeping beauty" Said Robin a smirk on his face.  
>He didnt say that cause he liked her, no it was him teasing her. He does not like her!<br>Aretmis glared at him.

Clearly she didnt take what he said as a compliment.

"Tell anyone about this and I swear on supermans grave that you die by one of my arrows" She said eyes becoming daggers.

_So much for a helpless child..._thought Robin

But Robin really didnt want to fight with her, so he simply disapeared leaving his signature cackle behind.

The next day Artemis woke up and went to school.  
>When she arrived she saw Dick waving at her.<br>She rolled her eyes and walked over to him.

"Hey Arty!" He said, his slick black hair shinning.  
>Artemis scowled.<br>"Listen here and listen good you _dick_" She said clearly making fun of his name  
>"Dont" She started, her voice practically stabbing you with every word.<br>"Call. Me. Arty" She scowled

"Yeah yeah whatever" He said and skipped away, leaving a very angry archer.

Classes were boring, Artemis knew everything already and the teachers were more boring than Red Tornado.

Finally after what seemed like years lunch came.

She took her sandwitch and went to the cafeteria, their she saw Dick waving at her to come. again.  
>She scowled.<br>She only came to the cafeteria to get some water then go straight to class.

But she went anyways, as soon as she came Barbra walked away clearly upset.  
>"Why do you invite me when you know she'll leave" Artemis said bitterly<br>"Because I didnt want her here" Dick said happily  
>Artemis laughed.<br>"Hey you want my dessert?" Said Dick pointing at the chocolate cream mousse.

Artemis always had a soft spot for sweets and in this school they were just so fancy.  
>"Sure" She said<p>

Dick grinned.

He grabbed the spoon, put some mousse on it and held it near Artemis's face like a child.

"Here" He said, wanting to feed her.  
>Artemis's eyes became saucers and she looked away.<br>"A-actually never mind" She said not making eye contact  
>"Why not?" Said Dick<br>"I thought you_ loved_ this kind of stuff" He added  
>"I-its just your..." She said but trailed off.<p>

Dick then got an idea. He didn't want to have to resort to this but-

"Oh" He said sadly, trying hard not to laugh  
>"I see, you dont like me" He said, his blue eyes looking hurt.<br>"No its not like that!" Said Artemis  
>"It's okay..." Dick said looking like he was about to cry.<br>_Acting lessons finally paid off._

Artemis sighed.  
>"Fine" Was all she said<br>Dick immediately cheered up and brought the spoon to her face once more.

Artemis timidly opened her mouth and let the chocolate delight into her mouth.

"Is it good?" Said Dick, his voice much huskier.

Artemis didn't make I contact and simply nodded.

After a long silence Dick finally spoke.

"Hey are you going to the dance?" He said turning crimson.  
>Not that he wanted to go with her, no he just wanted to clarify it.<p>

Artemis grinned.

She drew closer to him, her lips almost touching his ear.  
>"Maybe, are you?" She said her voice moist and husky<br>"Robin" She added and Dick could here the sadistic tone it was.

Dick's eyes bulged.  
><em>How did she know?<em>

Artemis smirked and walked away, her hips swaying. Not even letting him answer her question.

Robin never let his eye leave her.  
><em>Damn.<em>  
><em>I'm falling for a team mate<em>


	2. Okay I like her!

Robin had been thinking about her for the past week.

He had been keeping an eye on her, either in missions or the cave or even school.

_Batman had mission for the team._  
><em> "This is a covert mission" He stated<em>  
><em> "No fighting. No getting caught, and no unacceptable behaviour" He said, the slits of his mask narrowing The team nodded.<em>

_Batman opened the computer showing an abondoned building. _  
><em>"This is the Hease bulding, we believe that the shadows are in here" He said zooming in at a picture or Cheshire.<em>  
><em> "You wil go their to get information" And with that The Dark Knight left.<em>

_The team got to the bioship and arrived at the building._

_Soon they were getting ambushed my thungs._

_The team began to fight.  
>"Their are too many!" Yelled Aqualad<em>

_Robin looked over at Artemis and saw no one was fighting her, then out of nowhere he saw Cheshire behind her  
>. Her claws looked sharp and her face full of joy.<em>

_She was going to kill Artemis._

_Robin left the thugs and went behind Artemis and knocked Cheshire out. Making her run away._

_Artemis looked behind her and saw nothing._

_Robin was already beside the other thugs when she looked._

He had been watching over her silently. Protecting her, not that she needed it.

Robin sighed,_ this isn't working_.  
>The archer was completely oblivious to the fact that someone might actually like her.<p>

Robin's thoughts were interupted by someone walking up to him.  
>Artemis.<p>

"Hey Boy blunder" She said walking to him.  
>"It's boy wonder" He corrected.<p>

Artemis grinned and whispered so only he could here.  
>"I'm sorry would you rather me call you Grayson?" She said. And Robin could practically feel her smirking.<p>

He didn't answer.  
>He still couldn't believe she knew.<br>Artemis pulled back and smiled at him.  
>"Don't worry kid, I wont tell anyone" She said and walked to the fridge.<p>

_Great now I'm a kid... she probably thinks whenever we talk that she's babysitting me_ he thought bitterly.

Artemis grabbed some popcorn and began to eat it.  
>But she noticed a certain bird pouting.<br>Artemis threw some popcorn at him.

He immediately looked at her in confusion.  
>"Stop pouting" She said<br>"It makes you look even more like a five year old" She added and was about to walk away.

_Thats not fair_. thought Robin.

He grabbed Artemis's bowl of popcorn and threw the whole bowl at her.  
>She glared at him but was still smiling.<br>"Your dead, Grayson" She said and tackled him to the floor.

They had somehow made it into the training room and began sparring.  
>Artemis threw kicks and punches<br>. Artemis tried another kick which Robin took as an opertunity.  
>He swiftly grabbed her leg and pulled her close giving her a smug expression.<p>

"Got you" He simply said Artemis grinned  
>"You know Robin when you talk like that..." She started, her voice sadistic.<br>Robin could't help but lean closer.

Her voice was just so husky.

"It makes you off gaurd" She whispered and backflipped out of his grasp, making sure to kick him while doing so.

Robin fell to the ground as the training device spoke. "Robin, defeated. Artenis winner"

Artemis smirked and wiped the sweat off her head.  
>She then walked to te benches to grab water. Robin ran up to the bench and took her water.<p>

"Nu-uh" He said and waved the bottle infront of her.  
>"Give it" She said clearly not amused.<br>"No" He countered  
>"Fine" She said and was about to walk out of the training room.<p>

Robin was not going to let this happen, he quickly hacked the system to close the doors.

"You are not leaving me" Robin said.  
>Artemis sighed.<br>"Fine, what do I have to do for you to give me the water bottle?" She said clearly giving up

Robin thought about this for a moment.  
><em>Ah the possibilities...<em>  
>"How do you feel about me?" Asked Robin.<br>"Your an idiot who locks a girl in a room just to annoy her" Artemis said  
>"Never mind!" Said Robin.<br>_ This girl is so dense!_

Then he grinned. He ran up to Artemis and tackled her to the ground.  
>"What the-" Started Artemis<br>"Shhhhh" Said Robin, his voice tickling Artemis's neck.

He looked up and her and was able to see her close up beauty.  
>Her bone structure, the specks in her eyes, her hair line...all so beautiful.<p>

He then moved closer to Artemis, his eyes slowy closing.  
>"Tell me if you want me to stop" He said getting closer.<br>"Wait" Said Artemis.  
>Robin's heart shattered.<br>"No one can see us right?" She asked  
>Robin slowly nodded.<p>

She grinned and changed their position, Artemis on top.  
>She then leaned into Robin and closed the gap between them.<p>

They kissed, very shy at first but then passionate. They were both so caught up in each others taste.

Artemis then ripped his mask off. Revealing his electric blue eyes.  
>The Artemis got off him and smirked, about to walk away.<br>"Wait!" Said Robin  
>He liked that kiss, he loved that kiss, he need that kiss. She turned around.<br>"Yeah?" She said.  
>"What was that?" He asked<br>"I dont know, you haven't confessed so nothing happend" She said smirkind.

_I can't believe I'm about to say this-_  
>"I-I love you" He said not making eye contact.<p>

Artemis grinned and walked over to his and pecked his cheek.  
>"Hey grayson?" She said<br>"Yeah?" Said Robin  
>"I'd Babysit you anyday" She said and they shared another kiss.<p>

**Hey guys thanks for reading, it was originally a one-shot haha guess not anymore! thanks for the support! 3**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys! Sorry for the annoying Author note but I need your opinion on something so please read!**_

_**I got a message asking me to add another chapter to this story. Now I want to know if i should and if I do I want opinion on how it should go from you guys! SO please give me ideas because im stumped!**_

_**FUN FACT!: I love to take ideas from people for stories for couples. I would love to get ideas and your name WILL be mentioned if I do write it. But if you dont mind I do have SOME requirments.**_

_**1) State the couple shipping**_

_**2) I DONT do yaoi or yuri(Sorry but ive tried and they turn out bad)**_

_**3) sorry guys but I dont do supermarsian**_

_**4) I enjoy writing ships with Artemis so if you could...I'd like to stick to that**_

_**5) ROBART AND WALART are my preferences**_

_**6) Please tell me your ideas if you can and DONT HESITATE TO ASK**_

_**I WILL TRY TO DO ALL YOUR IDEAS BUT IF I CAN'T WRITE IT IM SORRY!**_


End file.
